1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates a manufacturing method of ceramic device. In particular, the invention relates a manufacturing method of ceramic device by light exposure process using a mixture with photosensitive resin.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to manufacture a ceramic device, heretofore a method has been used to form a piezoelectric/electrostrictive layer on a substrate, or on a lower electrode formed on a substrate, after which the piezoelectric/electrostrictive layer is patterned into desired pattern, on which patterned layer an upper electrode is formed.
Photosensitive film is often used to patterning the piezoelectric/electrostrictive layer in manufacturing method as above.
Micro patterning using a photosensitive film is a shape control method having submicron level precision as it has resolution degree corresponding to ultraviolet ray wavelength, which method chemically removes needless part using the material property change according to whether or not of light exposure.
Portion remaining after partly removal by light exposure is usually used as mask or mold in next process.
But ceramic device used in electronic appliances is also being miniaturized and highly integrated as electronic appliances themselves are gradually miniaturized.
There is need of application of new molding method differentiated from conventional molding method for integration and miniaturization of ceramic device and particularly there arose essential need of making the device shape highly precise along with device miniaturization.